


Goodnight Sweetheart

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee and Ryo have had their fun, and now it’s time to sleep.





	Goodnight Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Goodnight Sweetheart,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Ryo is glorious like this, lean body fairly glowing and lightly sheened with sweat as he rides Dee to completion. Sliding off as Dee softens inside him, slumping bonelessly onto the mattress, still panting and completely spent, he looks like some fallen angel, his hair fanned out across the pillow.

Dark eyes open, drowsy and sated, to look up at Dee, who’s propped up on one elbow, watching him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, everything’s perfect. You’re perfect.”

Color floods Ryo’s cheeks. “Dee…”

“Hush, baby.” Dee leans in, kissing the man he loves tenderly and with barely restrained passion. Give him a few minutes and he’ll be raring to go again, but twice in one night is enough for Ryo, who’s already starting to doze off. “Sleep now; busy day tomorrow.” Dee reaches out to turn off the lamp on the nightstand and pulls the covers up over their cooling bodies. Wouldn’t do to catch a chill.

“Mmmm,” Ryo sighs as Dee settles beside him and drapes one arm over him to pull him close. “Nice.” He rolls onto his side so Dee can spoon behind him, a position that just makes Dee want him again; they’re both naked and the temptation is almost too much to bear, but Ryo’s nearly asleep, breathing slow and even, and Dee’s not a total cad, despite his reputation as an unrepentant horn dog.

Shifting slightly, Dee raises up just enough to brush a kiss against Ryo’s cheek before settling back down again. “Goodnight, sweetheart,” he murmurs. “Sweet dreams.” The only reply he receives is a faint snuffle, which makes him break out into a goofy grin, and his heart swells as if it could burst right out of his chest and float away like a balloon. That thought sobers him a bit; it’s kinda gross.

Closing his eyes, Dee breathes in his lover’s scent and relaxes. He meant what he said earlier, they’ve got a busy day ahead of them and they both need sleep or they’ll be draggin’ their sorry asses around all day. The last thing they need is to have the Chief gettin’ on their case for falling asleep at their desks. It would be difficult to explain why they’re both in the same state without admitting to their non-regulation personal relationship.

The clock ticks quietly in the darkness, lulling Dee along with the sound of Ryo’s breathing; morning will come all too soon, and then the rest of the world will intrude, but for now, it’s just the two of them in their cosy cocoon of blankets. 

Right at this moment, there’s nowhere on earth Dee would rather be.

The End


End file.
